


A different name on your lips

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem 外伝 | Fire Emblem Gaiden
Genre: Character death for Mathilda's prior relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: What will be born between these two women out of such deep tragedy?(Slight spoilers for endgame, of course).





	A different name on your lips

A succession of knocks, strong but slow, came at the door of Sonya’s small home in eastern Zofia, jolting the woman awake from her unfortunately light slumber.

“Ugh, who’s dropping by at such an ungodly hour?” she asked no one in particular, rubbing her temples and throwing aside the covers of her bed.

With a swipe of her hands, Sonya lit up the dozens of candles in her room, checking her small mirror and hurriedly tucking her hair in what she perceived as a more respectable, less mane-like style. “I’ll be there in a minute!”

Choosing a light and simple black coat to cover herself, a look appropriate for the warm nights of the Zofian coast but decidedly more drab than the clothing she was used to, Sonya felt ready to face this small mystery.

No voice came to answer hers, but this only served to rush the mage even faster out of her groggy stupor and towards the wooden door, where the knocks still continued.

She swallowed dryly, noticing the monotone of the knocks, as if displaying a worrying lack of energy, as well as an illogical repetition. “Who is this? And if it turns out it’s that absolutely unpleasant lady telling me how to dress again, I might consider opening the door just to cast a spell on-”

“It’s me, Mathilda.”

“Mathilda?” Sonya raised an eyebrow and took her hand to the knob. She recognized the unmistakable voice of her former ally, someone she had met during their group’s final confrontation with her father and Duma himself. One she’d went on to exchange a few conversations with, but hadn’t seen in a good while.

When Sonya opened the door, she was met with an almost unrecognizable figure.

Wearing a ratty cloak over her armor, Mathilda hugged herself and seemed to be trembling, clutching her abdomen with her hand. Her eyes looked red, dull and unfocused, and her mien didn’t at all resemble the unbreakable warrior Sonya knew.

“Dear gods, Mathilda… what happened to you?” Sonya asked, before taking the other woman by the hand and pulling her inside. “I don’t mean this as an insult, but you look terrible, dear.”

Mathilda bit her lower lip, seeming unable to simply vocalize it, and after much hesitation, shakily handed the mage a letter she held against herself. She was directed towards a chair to sit while Sonya read its contents.

Once finished, Sonya covered her mouth and dropped the letter over her table, before rushing to hug her friend. “You poor thing... I can’t say I knew him well, aside from what you had told me, but this is simply too much for you to bear by yourself.”

“I just got this letter and... I’m unsure if I can fully understand it. I still hope he’ll come back to me, somehow,” Mathilda admitted, before hiding her face in Sonya’s shoulder, sobbing. “Pirates? What manner of pirates could take his life? He was always so strong, Sonya.”

“I know, my friend, I know. I also wish things hadn’t turned out this way… but I’m here for you,” Sonya told her, making her hug tighter and gently patting Mathilda on the back. “I apologize for the cold greeting, but I can’t say I was expecting to see you.”

“It’s alright,” Mathilda wiped the tears off her eyes and tried to compose herself. “I had heard from Queen Celica that you settled close by, and there was no one else I could think of. Thank you.”

“Like I said, I’m here for you, so you don’t have to thank me. I know of loss, and you don’t have to go through it alone as I did,” Sonya reassured her, before moving to remove her dirty cloak and place it on the chair.

“The people, they… need me to be strong. I have to be back on my station in the morning, but how will they react if they see me like this. Oh gods, how will I explain it to them? And what of Clair?” Mathilda parted her hair and leaned into her palms, shaking.

Sonya held Mathilda’s hand firmly. “Now, now… you don’t have to hide your tears, Mathilda. Let them out, and please, think of yourself a little before you worry about the rest of the world.”

Mathilda simply nodded, without giving Sonya an answer, but complied to her requests, sobbing openly and loudly.

“You’re a very strong woman, Mathilda, and you’ll get through this, no matter how difficult it seems right now. Crying won’t make you weak, darling,” Sonya told her, cupping her cheeks and helping her wipe her tears. “If you want, I can… accompany you tomorrow to deliver the news to everyone. We’ll probably have to arrange a ceremony, even if his body was lost to the sea.”

Mathilda agreed amidst sobs. “I don’t want to impose on you more than I already have, but I would appreciate that. You’re very kind, Sonya.”

“Contrary to what many others say, flattery can be a very worthy reward, sometimes,” Sonya winked. “Now, let’s get you cleaned up, and then I’ll brew you some tea. You’re also going to need some sleep, but we can share my bed. It would be a total waste to keep your beauty from the world, after all.”

Mathilda mouthed a thank you, trying her best to force a smile, though she meant it with all of her heart. Taking Sonya’s hand, the pair retreated inside.

 

xxx

 

“Damn you, Sonya, wait for me!” Mathilda’s plea went unheard in the wide expanse of the grove. She picked up the pace of her dash and kept her eyes peeled for any traces of the other woman’s location.

A few muffled giggles betrayed Sonya’s position from behind a tree, and Mathilda circled around it, before tackling her companion into the soft, grassy floor and then climbing on top of her.

“So... the noble paladin has to resort to such tactics to pin down the feeble mage, I see,” Sonya teased, with one eyebrow perked up, while making no effort whatsoever to escape. “What will the villagers say when they hear that the legendary knight of Zofia can’t even run very well, what with all that armor on?”

“Do you suppose I should take it off?” Mathilda asked, feigning a puzzled look. “Either way, I don’t mind fighting dirty if it brings results, and I can only hope my fans will understand.”

“Oh yeah? And what results, exactly, did your underhanded methods bring you?” Sonya questioned, scratching at her chin and giving the other woman a sly smile.

“A giggling fool, a villain and a knave. You, the rogue who stole my heart,” Mathilda whispered, inching closer and closer until the very tips of hers and Sonya’s noses were touching.

Grabbing a handful of Mathilda’s long, golden locks, Sonya brought her even closer until their lips met, her giggles not even subsiding while she contended with Mathilda’s tongue. “I wasn’t expecting it to get that serious… if truth be told.”

“Well neither did I,” Mathilda said, dismounting and then helping Sonya to her feet. “It was a pleasant surprise, though.”

“Do you mean our relationship, or this particular outing?” Sonya questioned with a teasing smile, throwing her arms around Mathilda’s waist. “In any case, I agree.”

“Hah! I’m glad you do, and it’s a little bit of both, though I still don’t know why you brought me here today,” Mathilda laughed, shaking her head in joking disapproval.

“I was planning on keeping you in the dark just a little bit longer… but I suppose I can tell you, if only so you’ll continue helping me,” Sonya replied, seeming pensive.

“Oh, you do know you have me wrapped around your little finger, don’t you?” Mathilda asked, brushing Sonya’s gorgeous violet hair to the side of her face. “You’ve helped me more than you’ll ever know.”

“Once again, you just keep bringing out the heavy weaponry, huh?” Sonya giggled, letting go of Mathilda and motioning towards the oldest, largest tree out of all in the grove. “I need sap from that one today, not from you.”

Rolling her eyes, Mathilda accompanied her girlfriend up to the ancient-looking tree. “And just what use will you have for this sap, anyway?”

There was a pause filled with palpable heft, before Sonya spoke again. “According to all those stuffy old books you helped me procure… this one’s sap might be a component to a potion that wrests back the souls of the women who’ve been turned to witches by magic. It’s but a theory, for now.”

“Oh, Sonya...” Mathilda whispered, placing a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “So you’ve decided to go through with your quest to try and restore them, then?”

Sonya shot Mathilda a solemn look. “No matter what I do, I can’t bring back my sisters, but I know there are still witches out there, and I can’t just let others go through what we went through.”

With a nod, Mathilda unsheathed a dagger she always kept handy and promptly started slicing up a small spot in the tree’s bark. “You shouldn’t blame yourself for your father’s actions… it just isn’t your fault, and I hope you know that.”

“Oh, I’m well aware… and I won’t blame myself, so long as you don’t do the same regarding his death,” Sonya noted, bringing out two small containers and leaning them against the golden sap that had began to seep through.

“I will not, not anymore… I do still wish I could have stopped it from happening, somehow, but it’s been two years and I have to move on with my life,” Mathilda reassured her, with a deep sigh.

Sonya smiled at Mathilda’s determination, placing the containers in a small travel bag. “I do appreciate the help, dear, but you don’t have to walk with me all the way. It’ll be a treacherous path, I’m sure.”

To that, Mathilda simply replied: “And why shouldn’t I? You’re my future, after all.”

“It’s going to be a bright one, for both of us,” Sonya agreed completely, before pulling her girlfriend close for another kiss.


End file.
